


being all aloof is this totally soggy shirt doing no good at all at hiding nothin'

by Caracalliope



Series: Homestuck D/s AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Best Friends, Dominance, Emotions, Jade Harley is a Furry, Kink Exploration, Kinky Gen, Multi, Submission, background Dave/everyone, background Jade/everyone, identity exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Rose discusses sociology with her best friend.





	being all aloof is this totally soggy shirt doing no good at all at hiding nothin'

  
TT: John, do you have a moment?  
EB: i have a bunch of moments in my calendar, in all the shades of lilac. what's up?  
EB: rose?  
EB: i'm not the psychotorture enthusiast in this friend crew, but i noticed that you've been jumpy lately. are you okay?  
TT: Sorry, the embarrassment overwhelmed me for a moment. I am okay, yes.  
TT: Slightly disappointed that my ‘jumpiness’ has become so obvious. Mais où sont les sangfroids d'antan?  
EB: aw. is that real french?  
TT: Yes, but probably not good French. I just realized that it's surprising my mother has never forced me to learn the language. Her time while I am under her roof is running out, and irrevocable, ambrosia-guzzling maturity is mere weeks away. I wonder if she will make her move before that. Or better yet, inscribe my birthday cake with a French couplet?  
EB: pfft, the only way your mom can force you to do anything is if she forbids it.  
TT: Very true. Though, in the case of the violin, a plaintive “Are you sure it's not too much for you, Rosie?” sufficed.  
EB: i will keep that in mind. :B  
TT: Back to the embarrassment. Has it ever occurred to you that it's statistically unlikely that all four of us are doms?  
EB: yes, rose, that is what i do in bed at night. i ponder statistics.  
TT: Note added to your file.  
EB: wait, is this about dave? and the dave thing we do not talk about?  
TT: The thing where the three of us all indulge his submissive moods, which are becoming more frequent, but we will never challenge his assertion that he is the domliest possible specimen of Striderhood?  
EB: yes, that thing! indulge is a nice word for it, i like it.  
TT: I don't call it that to his face. We just pretend he's an unwilling but courteous participant in my experiments.  
EB: yeah, i just call it 'joking around’.  
TT: As much as I enjoy the indulgences, they made me wonder. Do you ever want to know how the other side lives?  
EB: subs?  
TT: Yes.  
EB: not really? i assume they do what everyone else does. watch movies, knit pumpkins, spar on the roof.  
TT: You never considered, even for a moment, that you might be submissive?  
TT: What am I asking, of course not.  
TT: You probably tied up your teddy bears by age three, and then fed and watered them and told them they were good fluff balls.  
EB: :D  
EB: whereas you took your teddy bears apart and fed them to the elder gods!  
TT: They were china dolls.  
EB: sorry. fed them to the china dolls!  
EB: so are you thinking of trying it out? subbing?  
TT: For sociological reasons, yes.  
TT: With Jade.  
TT: Do you think she’d want to?  
EB: sure! why not?  
TT: Because our tastes aren’t too compatible, even allowing for the fact that we are both doms.  
EB: aw, i bet you could make it work.  
EB: maybe as a roleplay?  
TT: Perhaps.  
EB: do you have a tentacled oc, rose? you can tell me, i don't judge.  
TT: No, but I could roleplay a wizard. A whiskered curmudgeon getting overpowered by the noble wolf he was hunting.  
TT: On second thought, that might have implications Jade wouldn't enjoy.  
EB: how about a cat? i know for a fact jade is into that.  
TT: She is? I thought she’s a dog person on every level.  
EB: she is, but  
EB: i once saw jade’s wolfsona chase and catch dave's catsona and ram her dicksona through his unmentionables. she was definitely into it.  
TT: Jade showed you that?  
EB: no, it was a group chat and i guess they forgot i was there.  
TT: Did you remind them of your presence at a climactic moment?  
EB: no, i care about my friends’ climaxes too much to ruin them. i waited til the awkward afterglow. then i pretended i just came back from watching a really cool video and linked them to it.   
EB: rose, it was a rickroll.  
TT: That was masterfully done. Did they believe you?  
EB: not really! but plausible deniability is everyone's friend.  
TT: I see. Thank you for this information. I believe I'll go construct Akwete Purrmusk’s enigmatic sister.  
EB: sounds fun! in a sociological way.   
TT: I shall report my findings.  
EB: <3! i shall await them.   



End file.
